Boing
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: Dipper's been acting weirdly for a few months and, after limited success with her own family, Mabel calls on Pacifica to sort out her brother. Reverse!Gravity Falls and Dipifica. Now with bonus epilogue; Flipped.
1. Boing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

"He's been like that for the last few months." Mabel sighed.

On the bed laid Dipper, staring at the ceiling and attire unusually ruffled and simplistic. His left hand dangled off the overly large bed and loosely held his glowing blue amulet. A ball, about the size of a clenched fist, flew through the air before bouncing off the opposite wall and being seized by the amulet's power and beginning its journey again.

Pacifica blinked from the doorway.

"Months?" She echoed.

"Well," Mabel began, "He does other stuff sometimes. He'll come to dinner, watch TV occasionally, and, while it was still on, he would go to school; but if he has any free time then this is what he does."

 _Boing_

"When you say 'months', when exactly did this start?"

Mabel shrugged and flicked some stray hair from her face. "I don't know, just after the end of the summer, I think."

Pacifica nodded but didn't immediately respond, still somewhat shocked by the sight of the teen in front of her. They'd known each other for a good few years now; she'd watched as he learnt to trust others more and he'd lost a lot of his rudeness. He'd invite her out to the woods and he'd show off parts of the paranormal world on their doorstep. She'd drag him to the arcade then quietly fume when he beat her at her favourite game, Fight Fighters. She had to admit, she wasn't as fond of the considerable height he had gained on her, but it did lend itself to a whole slew of potential friendly insults. Pacifica was willing to bet that she was of an equivalent status to what Dipper deemed a friend. But in all those years, Dipper was never as unresponsive as this.

 _Boing_

"What do you think happened?"

Mabel shrugged again and began counting off on her fingers. "Boredom, divaitis, realisation that life is meaningless, heartbreak, loneliness, spell gone wrong, bump to the head; the list of possible reasons is limitless with a dork like him."

 _Boing_

Pacifica found herself looking at the older Gleeful twin. Mabel's hand was on her hip and she surveyed her brother with a look of irritation.

"Why are you doing this?"

Mabel's gaze shifted from the bed to the blonde. It seemed to take her a moment to choose the right words but eventually she explained.

"I'm worried. He may be a dork but he's my brother, and this is not what my brother normally does. He won't talk to me, he won't talk to our great uncles. I figured, since you're here, I'd give you a shot," Mabel's lips quirked up, "After all, you two spend _soooo_ long together every summer."

Pacifica was used to the cheerful teasing Mabel would direct her way, but she couldn't help but flush a little. Mabel's eyebrow curved upwards slightly.

 _Boing_

When she was sure she wasn't red in the face, Pacifica tried to ask what to do.

Mabel shrugged (Pacifica was starting to wonder if she was warming up for something) and lazily gestured at her brother.

"I can't even get him to respond to me. I've tried threats, lies, nothing works. Look, we've been stood in his doorway for ages now; most people would have stopped or reacted in someway, but he hasn't moved."

 _Boing_

"If he's not responding to you then how am I meant to get his attention?" Pacifica demanded.

Before Mabel could answer, she was called by one of her great uncles and fled the room with a half-apologetic smile. Pacifica wondered if becoming Mabel's friend all those years ago was worth it in times like these.

Since she had no idea what to do, she took a seat on the plush sofa on the other side of Dipper's room. In front of her was what she presumed was a 32" TV, with three shelves covered in an assortment of DVDs that had something from every genre she could think of. Beside the TV was a large, ornate French window giving access to both ample light and a great view of the large Gleeful grounds.

 _Boing_

If she turned her head to the left slightly she could see a desk. On top was both a laptop and a tablet, charging away quietly. All around it on message boards and hastily stuck post-it notes were the scribbled workings of whatever Dipper was researching at the time.

Thinking about what he had, Pacifica doubted that Dipper was bored. She supposed it could be possible but, if nothing else, Dipper's dedication to learning meant that it was unlikely that he couldn't find anything to do.

 _Boing_

She also doubted he was suffering from 'divaitis', as Mabel put it. Dipper was known for being a bit over the top at times (seriously, what kind of sixteen year old flounces around in a cape?), but if he wanted attention, he would respond when people tried to give it to him, surely? Pacifica was also fairly certain that if either of the Gleeful twins were suffering from this alleged illness it would be Mabel, not that she'd say that to her face.

 _Boing_

Maybe, if she could find it, she could dramatically claim that she was going to steal Journal 2. Then again, Mabel had probably already thought of something like that.

 _Boing_

She considered threatening to mess up his room, since it always got to Gideon. However, upon a second look around, she realised that if she wanted to have any success it would be better to threaten to clean up his desk. Although, she'd only arrived back in Gravity Falls with Gideon a day ago and she didn't particularly want to give Dipper a reason to kill her this early into the summer.

 _Boing_

Hide his hair care products? It would take too long for a reaction.

 _Boing_

Break a window? She couldn't cover the cost of a replacement.

 _Boing_

Stomp mud into the carpet? He'd probably make her clean it.

 _Boing_

Jump on his bed? If she landed on him she'd probably break his leg or something.

 _Boing_

 _Throw that damn ball as far away as she could?_

 _Boing_

Before she was fully aware of what she was doing, Pacifica strode over to the stupidly too-large-for-one-person bed that Dipper was sprawled out on. She gave him a sidelong glance and distantly noted that she could barely see his namesake birthmark due to the mess his hair had become. If he registered her arrival, like Mabel noted, he didn't react.

That was the final straw for Pacifica. She hated being ignored. Not even waiting for the ball to reach the wall again, she quickly grabbed it, effectively breaking the weak psychic hold Dipper had over it. Almost instantly another hand snapped out and clamped down on her wrist like a vice. Pacifica screamed.

With wide eyes, she turned to look at Dipper who had moved for the first time since she had arrived. He was sat up, back ram-rod straight just like when he was a scrawny twelve year old. Unlike when he was a twelve year old, his glazed eyes were their natural brown (a fact she had only learnt a year ago when he decided to use the amulet less, and she had quietly adored ever since). But even though he was looking right at her, Pacifica doubted he could actually see her.

He blinked slowly and his eyes seemed to focus more. Finally he appeared more aware of her presence, but his face morphed into one of childish confusion; lips down turned slightly and eyebrows furrowed down as if someone had just turned off the TV in the middle of his favourite show.

"Pacifica?"

She offered him a small smile but was worried it came out more as a grimace (how could he be barely conscious and yet already have a death grip?).

"Yeah, it's me. Do you think I could have my wrist back now?"

His brown orbs moved to slowly look at his raised arm. After a moment he seemed to realise what he was doing and released his grip, cheeks burning red for a reason she couldn't quite surmise. Embarrassment wasn't something he typically portrayed.

Just as she was going to ask if he was okay, Mabel bounded back into the room.

"Oh! Well, would you look who decided to return to the living."

Both Pacifica and Dipper turned to look at the new occupant of the room. Pacifica was fairly certain that Dipper was both relieved and infuriated by his sister's sudden arrival.

Mabel ignored this, however, as she skipped over to them. "Well then, since you've managed to get that ball away from him, Paz, if you'd be so kind as to just come with me."

She gave Pacifica no choice as she grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Her sudden entrance and their subsequent departure had left Pacifica a little stunned so she didn't argue like she was normally inclined to do. When they were out of Dipper's room, Mabel twirled around and released Pacifica's hand. She smiled.

"Thanks. Dipper and I need to have a few words, but I'm sure you can say hello when we're done. Just stay here and I'm sure I'll be out soon."

She made to enter the room but turned when she was in the doorway.

"Oh, and I shouldn't have to remind you that listening in would be a bad idea."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it." Pacifica said with mock indignation, normal self now returning.

"Brilliant." And with that Mabel turned and slammed the door on her.

Mabel had barely closed the door when she felt Dipper's piercing eyes on her.

"What is _she_ doing here?" He hissed.

"Oh come on, Bro Bro," She only used that name to annoy him, "You know that I know how you feel towards her. I'll admit, I was going to just watch you screw up until however many times it took her to take pity on you and say yes, but you've been boring this past year and, besides, the noise of that ball is as bad as your pen clicking."

He turned his glare to the ground, seemingly fully conscious for the first time in a while. "I've not been boring, and I'm under no obligation to entertain you."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Bro Bro, but you can't deny that you've been moping."

"I haven't-"

"When was the last time you left your bed?" Mabel snapped, effectively cutting off whatever argument he had been trying to make,"Listen, I've done you a favour whether you choose to acknowledge it or not. Now, you're going to stop moping, tell her you've missed her, and ask her out on a date."

He looked at her as if she'd just told him that Blubs and Durland were competent police officers. "A date? Like, in a week or two, right?"

"Why wait weeks? Go tonight." Mabel folded her arms over her chest to signal to Dipper that she wasn't going to negotiate on this point.

A rare hint of fear flashed across Dipper's eyes. "Mabel, I haven't got time to make a list in time to do something like this tonight!"

The elder twin groaned loudly and moved her hands to her hips. "We went over this when we were twelve! You! Don't! Need! A! List!"

"If you get any louder I'll have no choice but to listen to you two." Came a muffled cry from the corridor.

Mabel sighed and flicked her hair, tutting at the words of the blonde. After a moment she looked at her brother and said, in a much more reasonable volume. "If it means so much to you, I'll write you a damn list, but you'll owe me twice for it."

Dipper begrudgingly nodded. Owing Mabel once was never recommended, but twice? He'd have to see if he had any old debts she still owed him to cancel one out. He watched as she grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and scribbled her list on it before handing it to him.

 _Mabel's expert list to get dorky Dipper a date:_

 _1\. Get off your bed. Duh._

 _2\. Leave your room and find Pacifica. You need two for a date normally._

 _3\. Tell Pacifica that you've missed her this past year._

 _4\. Ask her if she'd like to go out to dinner with you tonight so you can catch up. If you can't even do that, I'm disowning you._

 _5\. Hope she says yes despite your smell. Seriously, Bro Bro, you reek._

 _6\. If she says yes, go take a shower to get rid of the aforementioned smell. Actually, do this even if she says no._

 _7\. Book a table in a decent restaurant. Pacifica does not do fancy well._

 _8\. Get ready, collect Pacifica and go have dinner._

Dipper read through the list then looked up at Mabel with a frown.

"Ignoring how terrible this list is, what do I do once we're at the restaurant?"

Mabel sighed heavily and pursed her lips. "It's _Pacifica_. Just talk to her about whatever nerdy stuff you normally bore her with and try not to sweat too much. Now, follow my list to the letter and you'll be fine"

As if that explained everything, Mabel turned with a flourish and Dipper was sure he somehow heard the click of her heels, despite the soft carpet in his room, as she left. Dipper suspected that she was hiding somewhere nearby so that she could see what was happening. It was the kind of behaviour he'd come to expect from her.

With a sigh of his own, Dipper pushed himself up and off of his bed. He wasn't sure what the time was so he couldn't tell how long he had been lying there, but his joints ached from lack of movement. After a quick look in the mirror to correct his hair he then realised that he had been in his pyjamas this whole time. They were nothing terrible, a plain blue t-shirt and black jogging bottoms, but they didn't live up to the more formal attire he tried to wear around the inhabitants of Gravity Falls, Pacifica included.

He doubted Mabel would let him get away with changing (and he loathed the idea of changing into some decent clothes if he smelt as bad as Mabel said) so he resigned himself to talking to Pacifica as he was.

With another sigh, Dipper moved towards the door, list partially crumpled in his hand. He had no idea what to say to Pacifica when he found her. He couldn't just be as blunt as Mabel expected, that would be too weird, and he was never one for mindless prattle if he could help it. His mind started racing with different possibilities as it was most akin to doing, and he wasn't even fully aware that he had opened his bedroom door until he almost walked straight into the person he was looking for.

Despite almost being stepped on (or his steadily reddening face) Pacifica didn't comment on what had just happened, but did have an air of haste surrounding her.

"Dipper!" She blurted, "I'm really sorry! I wanted to talk with you for a bit to catch up and all that, But Gid's just called to say there's a problem at the shack and I really need to go."

Dipper blinked and swallowed his disappointment, crushing the list in his clenched fist.

"It's no problem," he replied with a practised smile to lace his lie, "We're bound to run into each other around town or something."

Pacifica seemed to settle slightly and she offered him a small, uncertain smile. "Well, yeah, I suppose we would, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at Greasy's Diner later? I mean, Mabel can come too, if she wants, but we already chatted about stuff so I was thinking just you and me."

He stared at her and couldn't figure out what he was meant to say. He had to admit that his lists didn't work very often, but Mabel's list said nothing about this situation (Mabel's list didn't say much about anything of use). It was only when Pacifica's smile started to dip that he finally found his voice.

"Yes, I'd like that." He cursed himself for sounding so robotic.

Regardless, Pacifica beamed at him and gave him a quick hug. He noted that her shampoo had changed in the past year and now smelt of lemons.

"Great! I'll see you at seven then, alright?" He nodded and she began jogging down the corridor, ponytail swishing as she went off to whatever problem was at that hideous shack.

"Oh, Dipper?" She turned back and threw the rubber ball at him. He caught it deftly. "You had better not have been acting like that because you screwed up another spell."

He looked at her with mock disdain. "As if _I'd_ do that."

Recognising the Dipper she had come to know, Pacifica grinned before running off in the direction of the entrance.

Dipper looked down at the ball and decided that, if Pacifica was back for the summer, then ball games were going to get quite boring. He also decided that it was probably time to put the whole list thing to bed. Heck, maybe Mabel would congratulate him on not having to use her list.

" _Dipper Gleeful! That is not how we agreed you would ask Pacifica out!_ "

Or, then again, he could lock himself in his room and hope she had calmed down by the time he left for his date.

oO-0-Oo

 **Pacifica's 17 and the twins are 16 in this. I wanted to experiment again, but this time I tried making their characterisation a little closer to the canon GF. It was actually pretty fun, although I had wanted to make Dipper a little more sarcastic. Reviews are nice (but not obligatory).**


	2. Flipped

"Dipper!"

The brunet turned at the sound of his name to the teenager walking up the road towards him. Pacifica had changed outfits since he had seen her a few hours ago; gone was the oversized varsity jacket and in its place was a simple black cardigan. She'd also let her hair down for once, although by the way her fingers fidgeted with it she seemed to be regretting the decision.

As she drew closer to his location he was unsurprised to see no change in her choice of t-shirt. It was a lilac purple colour with the phrase 'EXT-ROAR-DINARY!' written above a winking dinosaur.

Dipper knew that Pacifica didn't do fancy well (even before Mabel's somewhat rude note on her list earlier), but he could appreciate how nice she looked in formal attire, whilst still acknowledging that it made her uncomfortable. However he had to admit that her current outfit was much nicer than the dresses he had forced her to wear for events. It was a good blend of the current fashion trends and her preferred style.

"You look nice!" He blurted the moment she stopped moving.

Pacifica blinked then smiled widely at him.

"Thanks, you look good too; better than earlier at least," She peered around him, "No cape, huh? I'm seeing so many sides to you today. Like your back for instance." She prodded him for good measure.

Dipper scowled but her teasing smile managed to crack him. He'd always been weak to her smiles.

"I take it that whatever was causing a problem at the shack ruined your usual attire?"

She flushed, but only momentarily. "Actually, I wanted to dress up a little. I love my jacket, but it's a little scruffy."

"A little?"

She glared.

He waved a hand towards the door to Greasy's Diner. "After you."

Pacifica rolled her eyes and made for the door handle. "Wow, Dip Dop, you won't even open the door for me? _Really_ classy. I thought you rich people had lessons for this stuff."

He merely shrugged in response to her comment as he followed her to a booth near the back. "If you wanted classy we could have gone to the Aquatic Restaurant."

The blonde blanched at the mere mention of the name.

"Never again." She muttered darkly.

Dipper couldn't help ginning at her expense then. "It wasn't _that_ bad. How was I supposed to know the gnomes would target you because Mabel and Gideon had rejected their advances? Even if you were the next logical jump."

At his companion's scowl, Dipper realised he had messed up (less than five minutes in and he already wished he had his list). He tried to back pedal.

"T-that is to say, you're the next obvious choice to a species who's first choice was Gideon. I-I'm sure you'd be the first choice of any other person or species." If that was smooth then sandpaper could be used instead of silk. His face was starting to feel hot.

Pacifica's look of anger was replaced by one of confusion and concern and she retracted her hand that was reaching for the menu.

"Are you okay, Dipper?"

All hints of their playful jesting now gone, he slouched and buried his quickly reddening face in his hands. It wasn't that he disliked her looking at him, in fact it was very much the opposite, but he didn't like her seeing him embarrassed.

After a moment he began rambling into his sleeve.

"Mabel said I had to ask you out on a date and I don't know what I'm doing so I'm probably failing at it and this would be so much easier if you were influenced by money."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for about a minute. Dipper was waiting on tenterhooks for some kind of a reaction; laughter, disgust, maybe even consoling.

Eventually he felt a tap on his arm and his brown eyes peeked over the edge of his blue dress shirt sleeve. Pacifica was fiddling with a few strands of hair and he could just make out the slight crease in her skin from the way her eyebrows furrowed.

"Could you, like, repeat everything you just said? I couldn't hear you."

For a moment Dipper just stared at her. He wanted to laugh, but was too conscious of the other diners to actually do so. Could his day get any worse? First Pacifica was called in because he was acting like a freak, then he realised that he'd been dressed sloppily the entire time she was there, and now this. When he got back to the mansion, he and Mabel were going to have a long talk about her meddling in his personal affairs. It was her fault all of this started after all.

Eventually, Dipper raised his head. Pacifica had remained patient the entire time. She was still waiting for an answer though.

"Mabel told me to ask you out on a date, but it doesn't seem to be going too well."

"A date?" Her blue eyes were wide and questioning, "Why would she want you to do that?"

"Because I love you." Dipper was fairly certain he was infinitely more surprised by his sudden confession than Pacifica was.

"Oh..."

He knew what was coming next – rejection. He wished he was still in a position to now claim that he was lying, that it was all a ploy so that he could try to get the journal. But it wasn't, and he knew that she knew him too well to believe it anyway.

He sighed, resigned to his fate.

Surprisingly, to him, Pacifica didn't immediately respond to his confession. Instead she picked up a menu and started looking at it.

"I don't see why you're so nervous if it's just a date," She flipped the page over casually whilst her eyes darted all over the page, "We've been on a date before."

He blinked at her. "We have?"

"Mhmm," She hummed, "When we were fourteen and you cast that dumb time freezing spell. We walked around town, had a picnic and kissed. You even walked me home at the end of the night."

Dipper groaned loudly, probably eliciting the attention of the other patrons. "That doesn't count! We were together out of necessity," His voice dropped to a strained whisper, "And so was that kiss."

Pacifica shrugged and flipped the page again. "Fine, have it your way. It is officially our first 'not date', just like all the other 'not dates' we've had the past two years."

Dipper scowled. He always seemed to be scowling around Pacifica for one reason or another. "You're deliberately being awkward now."

"And you're not?"

He sighed. Maybe he was being a bit awkward, but considering what he'd told her, and how flippantly Pacifica was treating him, he felt that being a bit troublesome was somewhat deserved.

"What about the other thing I said? Y'know, about..."

Pacifica flipped her page.

"About you being in love with me?" Her eyes never left the page, "After last year I kinda thought you might like me, so I'm afraid I'm not overly surprised. I appreciate you telling me so easily though."

"Is that it? You 'appreciate' my feelings?" He sounded slightly angry, even if it wasn't his intention.

Pacifica let go of one edge of the menu, allowing the pages to quietly flip back on their own. She closed the cover and placed the menu down carefully then looked straight at him, blue eyes piercing into brown. They were more serious than Dipper was used to, but he was certain that he could see some mirth in her eyes, as if she was enjoying this train wreck of a conversation and his resulting suffering.

"I asked you out, didn't I?"

Dipper's mouth parted, waiting to say something but having no clue what to do whilst his brain processed the information. Finally he came up with a decent, if pretty childish question.

"So, you like me back then?"

He had never been happier to see Pacifica's smile than he was then.

She dipped her head slightly (he could just make out a brush of pink across her cheeks) before pushing the menu towards him.

"Hurry up and pick something. This date is your treat after all."

He was still distracted by her smile and her eyes and the way her hand was now a little closer to his to immediately register what she had said.

"Wait... I never agreed to pay."

"But you said you had planned on asking me out today."

"But you _did_ ask me out today."

Their argument continued until after their orders had been taken and their meals arrived. From there they actually did talk about their year away, as had been their original plan, and from there still their conversation dissolved into bad card tricks he's learnt when he was seven and making the condiments march around the table with the power of his amulet.

It wasn't what most people would expect from a first date, heck, it wasn't what he had envisioned when he started making lists the previous summer, but nonetheless it was their first 'proper'date. And it was so stereotypically them that he couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed (even if Pacifica had forced him to pay for their meals in the end).

oO-0-Oo

 **Kind of unintentionally written in place of trying to write something else. I'm not sure if it's as good as Boing was, but it's something that I hope you enjoyed nevertheless. If you like it, I'd love to hear that!**

 **Also, this story is completely done now, I will not be adding anymore random epilogues like I have now, so please don't expect any more from it.**


End file.
